Take a Guess
by LouieGee
Summary: [COMPLETE] Spashley? or is it...
1. I love you

Hey umm first of all sorry for the length of the first chapter but its the way i wanted it, kind of, because i dont know english that well but anyway it a short fanfic and first fanfic srry not that descriptive but it gets better trust me and longer definetly so yeah 2nd part up tomorrow hopefully just a few finishing touches but yeah hope you like the first chapter and well hf

* * *

"I love you." 

Oh crap, did I just say that, I promised myself I wouldn't say it first. Damn, it just sort of slipped out, its not that I don't love her, but what if she doesn't feel the same way towards me. And to make matter worse she's just sitting there, with that stupid smile on her face that makes me melt every time I see it, and he face is my favorite shade of red, she's just too adorable, I love that I can make her blush like that. But that's beside the point, I'm literally holding me breath waiting for her to respond, anything will do.

God this girl is so beautiful, there couldn't be a better girl for me out there, yeah she may be my complete opposite but I guess that's why I love her and why I feel complete when I'm with her, she's like my missing piece, what I've longed for, for so long, someone to love and hopefully if she ever responds to let me know she loves me back, Jesus, respond already.

She gorgeous, don't know how I got her or what I did to deserve her but I'm glad I did it. Those eyes, those lips, that hair, the smile, that perfect body, just HER. I've heard about love at first sight and all that junk, but I never thought it would come true, especially in my case the way I've been living my life. But what do I know, I know that I'm in love with this beautiful girl since the moment I laid my eyes on her, the moment I looked into her eyes and realized that me and her were meant to be.

I look at the clock behind the beauty that is her and realize it's only been seconds since I told her how I really felt so maybe I'm just worrying over nothing, but what if she's thinking of a way to let me down east Oh My God why did I have to tell her. Yes I think I see her lips moving, she's about to say something. I just hope it's what I want to hear.

And her sweet voice finally responds, " I love you too Ms. …"


	2. I love you too

Hey guys well here finally yep yep better chapter hopefully this time you know well umm lets see new SoN on TV and new chapter ) haha well still have the English problem but i think im handling it nicely so here you go p3c3

* * *

"I love you" 

Wow, did I just hear right? Did she just tell me she loves me? Umm, all I can think is wow, I never thought she would actually say it, well not first and at this moment. Wow, I know I have a stupid grin on my face and I know I'm blushing like crazy right now, I can feel my face burning, I can feel my face turning her favorite shade of red, and now I remember when she first told me that.

_We were just laying there on the beach, under the pier, this place had officially become 'our spot'. And well today she was feeling extra happy, and who wouldn't after that amazing night we had the day before, all of the touching, the teasing, but I was especially fond of the screaming, especially of each other's names. I can still hear it, her screaming my name as she came, "Oh fuck me harder…"_

I was snapped out of my daze when I, actually I don't even know what snapped me out of my daze but I looked at her and she looked like she was thinking deeply about something and at the same time waiting for my response. But I like to see her squirm, not because I'm evil but because she's cute when she squirms.

_She was screaming my name as I had two fingers inside her and my thumb just caressing her clit. She interrupted my replay of the night before with her mouth, in two ways too, one with a quick peck on the lips witch soon turned into a short make-out session and then by knowing exactly what I was thinking of moments before. She told me that I should stop dwelling on what happened the night before as if it wasn't ever going to happen again. And once again she told me we would be together forever and we were meant to be. Of course I blushed, the way she said it, like if she actually meant it, and I could see the love in her eyes even through the sunglasses she had on. I hated and loved the power she had over me, my face was burning up from the red invading my face, and then she asked me, "Baby, do you know what my favorite color is?" I was dumbfounded by the randomness of the question but nonetheless I was searching my memories for an answer. I thought hard, tying to remember if she ever revealed that information. My mind drew blanks, just replaying all of our conversations that we've had over the past few months. To my surprise (well not really) I remembered most of our conversations that we've had, especially the ones that ones that I learned something new about my love. I was in deep thought and then I realized, I knew what she wanted to be when she was a grown up at age 5, I knew her favorite CD of all time, heck I even knew what she liked in bed but I don't know what her favorite color is. I looked at her and responded softly "I don't know" She looked at me and smiled, you know that smile that could brighten up any person's day, she gave me that smile and I blushed not expecting that reaction and then she said, "My favorite color is Bubble Butt Red" I blushed some more, I could feel my face literally burning as if a match was a few inches away from my face. I loved that nickname she gave me, Bubble Butt, I just loved it, she called me it after our first time together she just loved grabbing my butt so much she said it was like a bubble thus the name. I chuckled and just grinned I was going to say I love you right then and there but my instincts took over and I had my way with her right there in the beach. It was the most passionate time at the beach we had. She dozed off and I told her, "I Love you with all my heart." Of course she didn't hear me but I was glad I told her._

There was no difference from then and now. I do love her, with all my heart, but giving her my heart is also giving her the power to break it, but how else could I learn to trust her. I once heard that love is the power to giving someone you heart to do anything with it even breaking it but trusting them not to. I have to tell her, she's just so beautiful, so gorgeous, I wish I knew how I got so lucky, what I did to deserve this because if it was something I did I would've liked to do it a long time ago. I look down at my phone while I can see her beautiful eyes look around me and check that it has only been a few seconds since she told me how she felt. And that's how it's always been between me and her, time just stops for us because out of every one thousand couples 1 is really in love and we are that one.

She's starting to look worried maybe I should tell her, knowing her she's probably thinking I'm thinking of a way to let her down easy, well here goes nothing, well more like here goes everything, I beg of you don't break my heart.

"I love you too Ms. …"

* * *

Oh and im assuming i hopefully didn't mention any names yet and well yeah thats wat im hoping thsu the title take a guesse and well take a guesse who's P.O.V is which and glhf oh and check out my homepage on the profile and listen to the SoN mix oh yeah haha 3  



	3. Everything falls into place

Just thought u might want to know English still so yeah, and this is smut, I'm not good at it so sorry at the badness, but anyway, i pretty much said who's POV is whos well this person's anyway this is the POV from the first chapter person iight well yeah p3c3 so have fun reading thnx for the reviews

* * *

"I love you too, Ms…."

As soon as I heard I love you too, I couldn't help myself I threw myself on her. I mean yes I would've loved to hear my name at the end of that 'I love you too' but there were many hints that it was directed towards me like the fact that I was the only one in the room, she was looking directly at me I was actually getting lost in her eyes once again, oh and third she said too which means she was responding to my 'I love you.' Now we're both on the floor, all I heard was her grunt, her cute grunt, well I did literally tackle her to the ground, and once again I get lost in those beautiful eyes of hers, god why can't she be uglier, well just a little bit uglier, may bi wouldn't love her so god damn much. What am I talking about, of course I would, my complete heart would be hers, trusting her not to break it.

I realize I'm still in this lip lock with my love on the ground, ugh, her lips are so soft, so juicy, and I love them. Why the hell did God make humans need oxygen, I pull away and hear her little put and I look at her and realize she could've lasted longer in the lip lock we just shared. So I decide to make it up to her, I go in for the neck, first kissing it softly, then I start sucking a little bit, missing her pulse points by centimeters on purpose, knowing that she gets naughtier the more I tease her, and basically, I love her naughty side, I never know what to expect from her, which is what makes it all that much hotter.

_This time I was really teasing her, circling around her wetness, flicking her hard nipple, missing her pulse point by mere millimeters. I had stripped for her earlier, like three minutes earlier, and apparently my striptease turned into me stripping her. I told her she wasn't allowed to touch me, not even put her hands on my waist or anything. To make sure she wasn't going to touch me I threatened her, touch me and you're not getting any tonight, that simple. And she knew I would just stop out of nowhere, I've done it before although it was against my better judgment. But at least the next days sex was a lot better. Anyway, she replied with a shaking of her head, up and down, and kept going with all the kissing. I loved how this girl needed me inside her to function regularly. _

_I love that, being needed by someone especially her. She now was getting angry with all the teasing, too much for her and well starting to get a little too much for me, but she wasn't mad at me, actually yes, yes she was. She was so angry I wasn't in her yet but she shouldn't worry she knows I need her too. I don't even care if I get the pleasure I want, it doesn't matter as long as I know she get pleasure from me and me only. I could see it in her eyes, anger, so much, I loved the connection we had just by looking into each others eyes. When we made love we even had a stronger connection, we knew exactly what the other wanted, harder or softer, faster or slower, and especially when to go in and out. And of course I was the one that mostly ignored these signals. Key word ignored, I knew what she wanted, but why not tease her a bit. She never did much of the teasing, but she knew the reason. She might've ignored signals once or twice just for fun, but me, no, it became an obsession watching her squirm under my teasing touch._

_I needed her to be naughty tonight, very, very naughty, and rough of course, especially rough tonight. I started heading down placing kisses on every inch of skin I crossed on my path downward. I was at her belly button still heading down, I could hear her moan just with the thought that I was going down but no, couldn't let her have it that easy. I jumped the whole area where she wanted me to be, I just skipped it and I continued at her inner thigh. Placing kisses there close to her wet area but not close enough for her to completely go off. I started biting her inner thighs then around her clit, knowing she was going crazy. And then I found out she had enough, she took a hold of my hair and pulled into her sex. I obliged and just gave her the pleasure she desired. _

_I decided to get some help, so I got two friends that I used to use when I just used to imagine being with this girl. In and out, I just kept thrusting, I loved how she screamed my name. I knew I could come just by hearing her make those noises and scream my name. But no, I have to hold it in, because I know what she has planned on doing to me is going to be a hundred times better. She screamed faster with all the energy she had. I agreed and went as fast as I possibly could. I moved my body up hers when I knew she was about to climax. I caught her into a lip lock. I told her to open her eyes and she of course did. Still kissing her, fingers inside her, my other hand caressing her breast, and eyes open, she came and she screamed my name in my mouth. It felt so good knowing that I had caused that._

_I was so tired all the teasing, my body just went limp, lost feeling in some muscles so I just laid on top of her with my hand still on her breast. Just tugging on her nipple, god I loved those nipples they were just perfect. God I seriously have a bad obsession with this girls body she is just so perfect I kind of hate myself for using this body. Not using her like I don't love her but using her in the sense that her body should never be touched, like one of those stupid toy collectibles that are never opened so they stay in mint condition because they are just that awesome. _

_Yep, if there was another way to show my love, I would do it, but they say the physical is the last form of showing love right? But I think I can do one better, but I decide that I will act upon that later so I move off of my love to wait my turn. I felt her weight move off of the bed. Then she walked towards the bathroom. I stayed laying there watching her as she closed the door and heard the click as she locked it._

"Ow" oh shit I hurt her, "What happened baby?" I ask. "You hurt me," she replies, like I couldn't have figured that one out by myself. I look at her perfect body up and down to see where I have caused this angel any pain. I look at where I have recently given attention too and see a big red spot on her neck. I laugh at what I had done. So caught up in my daydream I gave the love of my life a hickey.

That's what love does to you my friend, it causes you to act completely different but in the best way possible. I kiss her where I had recently left the hickey and I look into her eyes and plant a soft kiss on her lips. I ask her if she wanted to go out tonight. She just nodded her head and I had to tell her, "I have a huge surprise for you." Crap, me and my big mouth, she asked me what it was and I now had to go through the day putting up with her and her stupid questions. I chuckle to myself and correct myself, there isn't one thing stupid about her.

_I lay there on the bed hoping she will come out soon but no, nothing. I start to think to myself maybe I teased too much tonight. I wait fro a couple more minutes but nothing. I decide to finish myself off at home. I still have her voice in my head, screaming my name, I'm getting wet just thinking about it. I get up and start to put on my thong that was removed earlier. I start searching for my bra and pick up hers instead. I realized her boobs are somewhat bigger than mine. But just by a little bit. I decide to just not wear a bra, I laugh at myself, damn I'm funny. _

_I am putting on my shirt, and having trouble by the way. Then I hear a door open and close, I'm assuming it's my baby, and with my hand up in the air and the shirt covering my face I decide I should apologize anyway. I just say out loud, "I'm sorry baby" Then next thing I know I'm being thrown on the bed, face down and they pull of the shirt I was having trouble putting on and they gram both my hands and put them behind my back and then I hear 'click'._

I'm walking her to her house now, hand in hand, and she won't stop asking me what the surprise is, but I know she'll love it, just like she loves me. I grin at my own thought. I've been avoiding these questions with the daydream that has been in my head all day. I decide to finish it because when I think about me and her I just can't stop halfway it's all the way or nothing at all.

_I roll around to see who has done this to me and see that is her. My love, who has just handcuffed me, what the hell. She looks at me with want in her eyes and asks me if I still want it rough. I nod no because now I think she's gone crazy. She had her bathrobe on so she decided to untie it and takes it off. And then I see what she had underneath. 'A strap n' and a big one at that. _

_She takes me and puts me face down again on the bed, and not that I can really do anything, hello hands cuffed behind my back. I know she's not in the teasing mood so I'm prepared for her to get straight to the point. But she warms me up, she starts licking me and just sticks one finger in my sex. And I moan out her name, she says, "I want to hear you scream my name" She then takes out her finger and then I can feel it._

_The thing being inserted my wetness, it's so big so she starts out slowly but begins to pick up the pace. There, is she happy now, I'm screaming her name with everything I have in me, Oh my god, I can't take it, I scream her name harder than I ever have, louder than I ever knew possible. _

_She then takes it out, and uncuffs me, and she knows I haven't gone over the edge yet, so she just lies on the bed next to me and tells me to get on. It was most definitely not a question, it was a command like do it or you'll be sorry. So I agree and I hop on. It hurts all the way in, but I love it, it feels so good and my love is right there with me, I'm doing the cowgirl as guys know this as, like with my ex. But with her it's so much better. _

_I know have my hands free so I caress her boob as I'm riding her and she does the same. She moves her hands from my boobs to my ass. She's just slapping it and it hurts, and I love how much it hurts. I wanted it rough, but this was beyond even my imagination. She keeps going and I can hear my ass just hit the bottom of the 'strap on' and my baby just squeezing my ass as I'm on the edge, I just haven't jumped off yet, she knew it so she decides to push me off. She tells me to turn around and I do so my ass is in her face so she squeezes on it and decides to move me the way she wants me too._

_I need to finish off now, I get on my feet and decide to go up and down myself. Then it happened, I climax, I scream her name louder even then a few minutes ago when I thought it was the loudest I could scream. I just fell backwards on top of my love. I heard her say, "Baby, I feel so safe with you, I never want this to end" Then she dozed off, I could tell and I said, "Me too baby, me too." I know she didn't hear me but she knew i felt the same way._

_That's when I started to think how I could show her I love her without physical touch. And that's when it hit me, I had to get to the jewelry store, but not now in a couple of weeks or so, until we are both awake and not tired after hot sex and tell each other how we truly feel. _

It's been about a month since that night. I am walking in downtown L.A, after dropping my bubble butt girlfriend to her house and telling her I love her once again, going to this little place a know that sells jewelry because tonight is the night I'm going to ask her. I think to myself where should I take her, what should I do. I then say to myself no need to worry. When you're in love everything seems to fall into place.


	4. No wonder I love her

**DISCLAIMER:** I own south of nothing

To tell everybody the truth, I have no idea where this came from, like i def. love it, but i have no idea where it came from...so yeah leave some reviews please, anything, even if you think it's horrible, i just wanna feel special so i can post the next (and last) chapter ok please so thnx. And English once again pretty bad. so enjoy ok thanx 3

* * *

"I love you too, Ms…." 

I couldn't even get out her name, she tackled me to the ground. I would assume she knew the 'I love you too' was meant for her. She's looking into my eyes and I into hers. I imagine those cartoons where the cartoons like swim in the pupil of the other cartoon like the pupils are a pool or something. At this moment I would love to do that, damn, I'm so funny. This feels like our first real kiss, don't get me wrong all our other kisses were great, the best I've ever had but this one had an extra something, it had that love that we both finally let each other know we have.

She pulls away and of course I'm mad, but I realize that I have more lung capacity than my love. I have to get her breathing fixed or something, god because I know I can last at least 5 min in a make out session with this beauty. She sees the look of disappointment on my face and then she goes for my neck. God I hate when she does this, not the fact that she's kissing my neck but she misses my pulse points, ahhh, God and I know she does it on purpose which pisses me off. Oh yeah, she got it, yes she finally stopped playing games with me. Yes, baby yes.

Ow baby no. She asks me what she did. You sucked on my neck too long. "You hurt me." I want find where you hurt your 'angel' as you so nicely put it. I know she has given me a hickey, god this girl gets lost in her own thoughts sometimes, well actually mot of the time. I remember I asked her once what she was thinking about, she usually told me she was remembering some of the naughty times we shared, but this one time she told me about a fantasy she was thinking of. I ask her if she wanted to go out tonight, and she nodded her head up and down and then she told me she had a surprise for me. God her surprises are the best. I had to know, just had too.

She had ignored my pleads and just decided to walk me home, I kept asking her, but it seemed as if she as tuning me out. So I intertwined our fingers and decided to have my own little daydream, since I already had that fantasy she wanted in my head why not 'replay' the whole night.

_It's been a week since the last time we made love, and she usually needs it everyday but no, It must've been because the last time we've done it, I was a little naughty, but that's what she gets for being a tease. Let's just say it involved some hand cuffs and a strap-on. God it was so crazy, I've been wanting to try it for a while, see if she likes it or not, and well judging by the screaming and multiple orgasms by the both of us, she liked it a lot. It's a long story, trust me I don't even want to remember, well actually I do but nah._

_Apparently she was still replaying the last time we made love in her head, god I know she loved it, I loved it more, the screaming, especially of my name, god it was such a turn on. I asked what she was thinking, just wanting her to tell me once again how much she enjoyed what we did one week ago, but no she surprised me with this answer. "I was thinking what me and you were going to do tonight" I smile and blush of course, and she says tonight I'm going to pay for what I did to her last week. I smile and grin knowing she wants to get really kinky tonight._

_She tells me she will be by later with some instructions and something for me to wear, so I just nod my head and she's off. I smile and think what she could possibly want to do to me or with me for that matter._

We're already at my house, god daydreaming makes the time fly by, she kisses me goodnight but I can tell something else is on her mind, but I am not going to ask her, because I know she will tell me, she just declared her love for me so now I know she definitely trusts me. I slap her ass as she leaves but no, no response, I was thinking about just going and jumping on her back, but nah, I'm too tired. I run up to my room happy as a clam and just lay down on my bed and decide to continue my daydreaming.

_I hear my self phone ringing indicating I have a text message I open it to see it's from my love, I read it and it says that I should be at her house at 8 sharp. So I decide that I should take a shower and such so I am squeaky clean so my baby can dirty me up._

_God time flies, its 8:02 and I knock on the door. I am let in by her, and then she gets behind me and puts a blindfold over my eyes. She tells me to just let her lead me and of course I do, I trust this girl with my heart I just wish I could tell her that I love her. She takes me to what I presumed to be her room. Then she is undressing me, I ask what the hell was she doing, and she just tells me to shut up, and just as fast as she undressed me I'm completely dressed again._

I'm imagining Ashley undressing me like she did that day, I can't take it, I unzip my jeans that I was wearing, and put my hands in my blue silk panties that quite coincidentally my girlfriend got me. I start rubbing my erect clit as I continue with my memory

_She takes me to another room where she sits me down and then takes off my blindfold, not that taking it off helps, its pitch dark in this room, but a couple of seconds later the lights turn on. I see her sitting behind a large desk with a name plate on the desk. It says "Principal" as I register this information I look down at myself realizing I am dressed like a school girl while my baby is dressed in a business suit. Well from the bottom up anyway, because she is sitting down._

_I have a plaid skirt on with a white blouse as a top. I have knee high socks, with some white shoes. My blouse has an emblem on it, I can't make it out but the animal on it is a lion. Well I think it's a lion, I'm not sure, as I am in fact looking at it upside down and such. I realized I'm not just any schoolgirl, I'm a catholic school girl. _

_I hear a chair scratch the wooden floor of the room, I look up to see her, the principal stand up, and she has a paddle in her hand. She walks up to me, and I realize the principal is wearing a skirt, and some very sexy high heels, she sits on the front of her desk and tell me to come here. I get up from my stool and walk towards her, I get to her and she just looks at me up and down. _

I insert a finger, oh, I start moving it around gently imagining my girlfriend in that suit, god she was so hot, I can remember what she had under that suit, her curves, how that suit showed al of her curves and that ass.

_Next thing I know she had a hold of my hair and throws me to the floor, she tell me to kneel up and crawl up to the desk, she open her legs and tells me to come closer, I become timid for second not knowing what to expect next. I crawl closer and then she shoves my face into her wetness. I start licking her clit and start biting a little bit. I take one hand to grab on her inner thigh but she slaps it away. She then stands up and tell me to stand up too._

_She turns me around and bends me over. My hands are on the desk with my back facing. Next thing I know my skirts being lifted up and I feel like somebody took a paddle and smacked my ass. I turn my head around slightly and realize that is exactly what had just happened. She takes her hand and squeezes my ass before spanking me once again. She does it over and over again until I can no longer feel my ass. It has gone numb and she knows it, because my whimpers become softer and softer._

_Then I feel her fingers circling around my clit. Softly, her long nails barely touching the hairs that I have not completely shaved off my area. Then she inserts a finger out of nowhere and I moan, it's so warm, it feels so good._

I insert a second finger just imagining her with me at this moment, imagining my fingers are her fingers at the moment, imaging her body on top of mine, her free hand roaming everywhere but then paying attention to my hard nipples. I have one hand up my shirt the other in my pants, just moaning, imaging that my girlfriend was here doing this for me right now.

_She removes her fingers and puts them in my mouth, I suck on them softly, letting her know I want more, but not from me, I want to taste her, I turn around and catch her in a lip lock, but then she slaps me and I hit the ground. She pulls me up by my hair and turns me around and paddles me one more time and I scream her name. She pulls my hair back and turns just my head around so she can see my eyes, they're watering, because of the pain, and strangely I'm loving it, I love the pain she has just caused me._

_She kisses me softly on the lips and with her other hand she starts unbuttoning on my blouse, she can't get the last button, so she just rips the shirt off, then she unhooks my bra and takes it off of me. She finally lets go of my hair and caresses both my breasts. She plays with both my nipples and twists them as I let out a soft moan._

I insert a third finger wanting to finish off right now because I know what comes next. I know what she's about to do. I can already feel it, ohhh, baby it feels so good I scream out. Hopefully no one has come home yet, I can feel it, I'm so close to the edge, so close…

_She releases one of my breasts and I put at the loss of contact. But she makes up for it oh does she. I feel something big trying to be inserted into me. I turn around and notice she has turned the paddle around and is inserting the handle in me. She pulls my hair and my head back and inserts it all the way in, I scream, It feels so good, she releases my hand and then starts rubbing my clit making sure I can feel what's inside of me._

_She just keeps pulling it out and then pushing it back in at the same pace. I need it faster, I tell her faster and then she slows down, I scream at her and she spanks me, I love it, I love how she is treating me. She speeds up and she can read me like a book, she knows when I'm about to climax so she slows down. Then she speeds up and slows down, I am so close yet so far from climaxing. _

_I can't take it anymore, I turn around and push her to the ground, the paddle falls to the floor, now the student has become the teacher. I straddle her and rip off her suit and blouse, and I take her hand and guide it to my sex and just insert two off her fingers along with two of mine, and I just use my weight to get as much of her inside of me as possible. I squeeze her breasts and she moans, then I curl my two fingers causing her to curl hers and I have just jumped off the edge. I just took a plunge head first off the cliff._

I am so close, I have to keep going, I need to hear her scream my name, I need to hear her moan, I need to see her coming.

_I can tell she is tired but I don't care she has to feel what she just did to me. I grab the paddle and rip off her skirt. I insert it as fast as I can so she can't make a struggle. I get down and start licking her clit and insert two fingers along with the paddle handle. She moans my name._

That's what I need to hear, I think about how she screamed my name, how I have it recorded, how I know what sounds she makes when we're making love, how turned on it gets me, how I can get wet just by hearing her voice moaning and screaming my name.

_I go in faster, I want her to come as soon as possible, I need to see her eyes as she comes. I take my two fingers out and do the same thing she did to me minutes earlier. I put my fingers in her mouth and she sucks on them and I order her to open her eyes. She does I can see it in her eyes she wants this as bad as I do right now. I speed up as fast as I can, knowing I'm about to come again holding it so I can come with my love. And then..._

I hear the doorknob twist, I'm in a very interesting position, one hand up my shirt and no bra as I discarded it a while back, and hand down my pants, and I just need one more thrust in to finish, I can't just leave myself on the edge I need to jump off, I don't have time to think. The door is opening and…

* * *

Oh yes, like a super cliffhanger, oh yes me equals awesome haha 


	5. Pop goes the question

_**Disclaimer:** I own south of nothing, i do own this game though, so the answer is revieled_

I know its been like a year since this story has been updated ) but its not my fault, see what had happened was, this chapter was written like one week after the 4th chapter and it was like 10 pages on regular paper and i had more ideas in my head but then i lost the paper so that ruined everything. I seriously forgot everything and well i started the chapter again but ad no ideas so i put i ton hold and then i just was like forget it because well it was lost forever and no ideas were coming to me but anyway i hate when people don't finish their stories so i was like, NO, i refuse to be one of those people, so here it is, better late than never right? haha, so enjoy and finally the answer, oh and sorry if i like mess up, i did this like over days, so i just started at random points, so i might have missed a few details but i tried my best, i didn't really like how it ended but hey its and ending so here we go, ITS COMPLETE AND YOU HAVE YOUR ANSWER

Oh, and you might want to read the other chapters first, just for a refresher )

* * *

_**Person A**_

I walk in to catch my girlfriend in a very sexy and interesting position. I see her look at me and close her eyes, and she sighs. I'm assuming that it's a sigh of relief knowing that it was her hot and sexy girlfriend that walked in on instead of her mother who surprisingly was actually nice to me a few seconds ago, she opened to door and invited me in.

I was shocked but happy she was actually being nice, maybe she finally fell for my charm like her daughter, it's just my sexiness at its best. Wow, have I really been this conceited, have I always been this way, I chuckle at myself and just realize she is still in the same position, and I can't say it's not a turn on. I can tell she's not done yet, so why not lend her a helping hand.

I closed the door and locked it in a quick and smooth motion, I look at her and see she still has her eyes closed and is breathing deeply in and out. Looks like she is still taking all this in, the fact that her mother could've walked in here any minute and that wouldn't have been pretty, I move towards her and sit on her bed gently.

I put my hands in her pants where she has a hand right now, she gasps and opens her eyes and look at me and is about to say something, but I don't give her the chance, I crash my lips into hers. I stick my other hand under her shirt, I caress her free breast. I can tell she got pretty far without me and she's so close, but no, I need her to start over. And there is only one way that I know how to do that, I stick two fingers into her so slowly, I pull out even slower, knowing if I go any faster she'll climax, and I want her to come back down so I can be the one to send her flying again.

I can hear her soft moans as I just play around with her nipple, I love how sensitive they are, just the warmth of my hand makes her moan like crazy, and I just get so turned on, especially when she moans in my mouth, I just love that I'm the one making her make those noises, I'm the only one making her moan, making her scream, the only one that has touched this precious angel.

She knows what I've been wanting to do, bring her back down and although she hates when I do that she knows I have my reasons, and she respects them, which is just another reason why I love her so much.

She's back down with me, I can see it in her face, I can see she is back at square one and she won't advance as long as I don't go along with her. I kiss her, and she deepens the kiss and whispers into my mouth to go faster. I pick up the tempo and just kiss her, I bite her lip, as I pull away with her bottom lip. She whimpers and it's so adorable. I'm falling in love with her all over again. I want to be with her forever. I'm so glad we already said this before, I'm so glad we told each other how we truly feel and now I'm glad what I'm going to do.

I look into her eyes, and see the love, see everything I will ever need and everything I will ever need. There is no way I will get tired of her, never, I could not imagine being able to live without her, and I mean never. I add on more finger as I try and give her another one of our unforgettable times.

Actually it's been a while since we've been on a bed doing this, recently we've been looking for adventurous places, not like we're having trouble, we just find it hotter for us, and god there have been some crazy times, sexy times, kinky times, and embarrassing moments. I didn't know you could get kicked out of a restaurant for what you do in their bathroom. It's not like it was illegal. Just two people expressing their love for each other in a very physical way.

I can feel her about to explode, and I ask her to open her eyes. I've been asking her that since once she opened her eyes for me and her eyes like turn a different color, like a grayish black right before she comes and then they turn right back to the original color when she's done. And since then I've been asking her to open her eyes, I just love them, along with the rest of her body of course.

She opens her eyes and there they are gray, she looks lifeless and I push a hard as I can into her, and she's about to scream, my name hopefully, but I stop her by crashing my lips into hers and then her eyes turn back to her own beautiful shade. I love it so much, it's like I give her the will to live, I give her life, well that's what she is to me, she's my world, my everything.

This is much more than just an obsession, its love, real love, the fairytale kind of love, the happily ever after kind of love. The love that no obstacle it to great to pass. The one where nothing can stop it, the one that I know I couldn't be away from her for more than 5 minutes.

I just lay down on top of her, the funny thing is we're both still clothed, I don't think we've ever actually done this, usually some pieces of clothing are on the floor by now. And to tell you the truth I can't take it like this. Next thing I know I'm taking off her shirt and so am I. I take off her pants just leaving her in panties, a g-string to be more exact, so thin, it literally could be used some dental floss.

I lie down and take off my pants and next thing I know, she's straddling me, and placing butterfly kisses on my jaw line. She starts going down and down stopping at my bra, she smiles as she notices it's the bra she bought me a couple of months ago. She kisses the area in between of my breasts. Apparently she wants to tease me this time. And I'm not in the mood.

I squeeze my breasts together hoping she gets the hint, and oh, she got the hint, but she doesn't care, she just kept playing around. I pull her hair motioning for her to come back up and as she does I flip her over.

Now I'm on top and in the dominant position which is what I love. I do the same thing to her, miss her pulse points on purpose, knowing she hates it but loves it at the same time. I feel her panties and see that they're wet again, and I love that I can do that. I stick two fingers into her, and I definitely plan on making her cum all over again.

Once again I ask her to open those eyes as I make her cum all over again, I can hear her breathing, really hard, she glistening from all the sweat that all our actions have caused, and I smile as I look at her body. Her body after one of our many times, but it just looks different this time, like I'm not trying to remember every little part of it so later or tomorrow I can think about it as if I'm not going to see it again, I look at it for just it, its beauty, its sexiness and it's lust. It's probably because of what I plan on doing in like, actually right now would be the best time.

I look around and see my jean jacket, I spot it next to her shirt that smells just like Spencer, and I think about just taking that shirt with me but no, business comes first I think to myself. I take my jean jacket and turn around and I'm being attacked by her as she pounces on top of me. Where did she find this energy to do this

"Please don't leave babe" She begs me, giving me her famous puppy dog face

"I wasn't going anywhere baby" I simply respond. I look at her and she immediately inserts two fingers into my core as she whispers into my ears.

"I want to hear you scream my name" I giggle and it quickly turns into a moan as she bites my lobe and god it just sends so many different pleasures throughout my whole body, and I then feel her thrust in and out as I pant hysterically, god it feels so good. I might as well follow her orders and scream her name.

"Ahhh…" I finish her name in her mouth as she crashes her lips into mine as I scream the last part of my statement.

"Fuck me baby, please finish me off." She obliges and picks up the pace, as I play with my breasts and try to contain this sensation, next thing I know there is a knock on the door. I put my hand over my mouth and try not to make another sound which is very hard with Spencer's fingers inside of me.

"Honey are you okay." Fuck, it's her mom

"Why is the door locked?" She asks and my baby looks at me as to say something and for the first time I don't have an answer.

"Me and my girlfriend got into a fight" She yells

"Can you please give me some privacy" I smile at her as she lies through her teeth. It helped that she was panting like crazy and then I hear footsteps getting lower and lower and next thing I know I'm being fucked with four fingers and I cum right then and there. I help her move up my body as she just lays on me and I grab a cover that has fallen off the bed after our very sexual experience and I cover both our bodies.

I stretch and feel my denim jacket and remember before we started having fun again I wanted to ask her something. I take a little box out of my jacket and I tell her to open her eyes. She looks at me and then at the box and just starts to tear up and smile.

"Umm Baby" I stutter a bit, not sure how this is going to end.

"I know we're still young and everything, but I know what I want and what I need, or better yet I know what I'm going to want and what I'm going to need forever. And surprisingly everything I'm going to want and need comes in a very cute and sexy package. I'm not saying it has to be soon but I want to know that eventually we will just seal the deal but for now I want you to wear this knowing that you are mine and eventually legally you would. Would you make me the happiest teenager in the world and become Mrs. Davies?"

"Would you become Mrs. Spencer Davies?"

_**Spencer**_

As the door opens I'm so relieved that its Ashley and not my mother, god thank god, god, I love god so much. I just breath deeply in, and out. So relieved god, I would've gotten hell, she wouldn't probably thought I was imagining Ashley, and well I was but that's not the point.

Next thing I know I feel a hand over fine and I gasp. I'm about to say something, but I'm interrupted by her lips as they just crash into mine. She sticks her free hand under my shirt and starts caressing my breast. I got so close just imagining Ashley, now that she's here it's going to be so much better. She sticks two fingers inside of me and goes so slow, I know what she wants to do, she wants me to start over, and as much as I hate it, I know her reasons. She doesn't want to think of me as just some random hook up. Where she just finishes the girl off and it's done, she wants to be there with me from beginning to end. And she knows if she goes any faster I'll finish and she'll have ruined her plan.

She plays with my nipple causing me to moan, it's just that they are so sensitive to her touch, just the warmth of her hand makes my nipples get hard and I moan like crazy. She always tells me that I will always be the one for her, no one will please her like I do, and I hope that's true, I know that true. She tells me she loves the way I react to her touch, and well I love the way I react to her touch.

I know I am back down, I know that I have officially been reset you could say, and I know Ashley can see it in my eyes. I am back at level one, and I won't play unless Ashley is here. She starts to kiss me and I deepen the kiss and I whisper for her to go faster. She picks up the pace and she continues to kiss me, she bites my lip as she pulls away pulling my lip with her. And I just whimper. God I love this girl, I'm so happy we said what needed to be said earlier, I do love her, god I want to be with her forever.

Ashley looks into my eyes as I look into hers, I see love, I see that she is all I ever wanted and needed, and now that I have her, she's all I'm ever going to want and need. There is no way I'm going to get tired of seeing her face everyday, her touch, and speaking of touch she inserts another finger as I feel myself getting closer and closer.

I grab the sheets under us, grabbing and holding on to them making sure I don't like fly away from this experience. God I haven't been able to hold onto sheets in a long time, because well basically, we usually do this in adventurous places, not because we want to, it just happens, we can't control ourselves, and well its just hotter in an unusual place, especially if we definitely shouldn't be doing it there, like this restaurant, god the manager was so angry, and well that a story for another time.

I can feel myself about to orgasm and I hear Ashley's soft voice telling me to open my eyes. God, she's been asking me to do that since this one time when I had my eyes open because we were watching a movie with my mom in the room and well, I had to keep my eyes open and stuff and Ashley said she could have sworn she saw my eyes turn a different color and she just loved it. So the next time we had some fun, she asked me to do it and she said she was right, and that from then on I had to keep my eyes open, and well I can't say I don't like it, I get to get lost into her hazel eyes when I come.

I open my eyes and see all the love in Ashley's eyes, she gives me one last push and with that I moan her name as she crashes her lips into mine, god this girl is just so great.

This is much more than just an obsession, its love, real love, the fairytale kind of love, the happily ever after kind of love. The love that no obstacle it to great to pass. The one where nothing can stop it, the one that I know I couldn't be away from her for more than 5 minutes. Okay, so maybe that's a little too much, but let's say a couple of hours.

She just lays on top of me and I realize we are both still fully clothed, god this hasn't happen in a long time, actually, never I think, usually the clothing is on the floor by now. And well I can tell Ashley doesn't like the way things are with the clothes on as she takes off my shirt and jeans. She takes off her shirt and looks up and down my body, I know she loves the panties I'm wearing, and I wear them for easy access for my baby.

She lies down next to me and starts to take off her pants, as soon as their down I straddle her quickly while I place butterfly kisses on her jaw line. I start going down and stop at her bra, it's the one I bought a couple of months ago, and I kiss her in between both of her beautiful breasts hoping I tease her a bit. But Ashley doesn't approve she squeezes her breast together, and I get the hint, but I don't care, I just keep playing around with her. Ashley pulls my hair gesturing me to come back up and as I go up and try and kiss her, she flips me over.

She is on top of me, the dominant, yeah I love when she is in charge, heck, she loves when she's in charge. She starts mimicking the same stuff I was doing to her moments ago, missing my pulse points on purpose, and god it makes me hotter than if she would actually just start sucking on my neck. She feels my panties and I know they are completely wet again and once again she sticks two fingers into me and I can see her plan in her eyes, she going to make me cum all over again.

She asks me once again to open my eyes and I open them of course and orgasm once again, god in record time this time. I start breathing real hard, I mean you try and have two orgasms in a row and not be tired. Ashley gives my body a once over. She looks like she is studying every bit of my body as if she wasn't going to see it again. I mean we are going to be together forever, right? She isn't going to do what I hope she isn't going to do.

I see her look around the room searching for something, she spots her clothes and walks over to it, no Ashley please don't do this. I see her bend down and take her jean jacket and I pounce on her as she turns around.

"Please don't leave babe" I beg her giving her my best puppy dog face.

"I wasn't going anywhere baby" She simply responds, in that case. I look into her eyes and immediately insert two fingers into her core and I whisper into her ear.

"I want to hear you scream my name" She giggles a bit before it turns into a moan as I bite her ear lobe a bit feeling Ashley under me. I thrust in and out hearing her breathing increase rapidly.

"Ahhh…" She says before I crash my lips into hers, and I can tell she is moaning my name in my mouth, god its just such a turn on.

"Fuck me baby, please finish me off." I hear Ashley say so I of course do what she says and pick up the pace. Ashley starts touching my body and then her own, trying to control herself and the next thing I know there is a knock on the door. I see Ashley quickly cover her mouth with her hands so she doesn't make another noise, and I know its hard with my fingers inside of her.

"Honey are you okay." Fuck, it's my mom

"Why is the door locked?" She asks and I look at Ashley hoping she has an answer for this.

"Me and my girlfriend got into a fight" I quickly yell

"Can you please give me some privacy" I say quickly and see Ashley smile at me. We hear the footsteps get farther and farther away and then I take the chance to get another finger in there and finish it off. She moans real loudly making me wet once more but I know she doesn't have the energy for one more go around. I move up her body and we lay there as she grabs one of the covers that fell on the floor and she covers both our bodies.

I close my eyes for a minute just admiring the moment and the smells and the feel of Ashley's body when she tells me to open my eyes and I see a little black box.

"Umm Baby" She stutters a bit before continuing.

"I know we're still young and everything, but I know what I want and what I need, or better yet I know what I'm going to want and what I'm going to need forever. And surprisingly everything I'm going to want and need comes in a very cute and sexy package. I'm not saying it has to be soon but I want to know that eventually we will just seal the deal but for now I want you to wear this knowing that you are mine and eventually legally you would. Would you make me the happiest teenager in the world and become Mrs. Davies?"

"Would you become Mrs. Spencer Davies?"

I gasp at the size of the ring, its even engraved on the side, I don't know what to say, I mean, we just said we loved each other this morning and well, I just have no clue what to say. I mean I know I want to be with her for the rest of my life, I want to wake up to her everyday, I want to raise children with her, I know I love her and I know although we aren't exactly going to get married right away, this should definitely tie the not, for someday in the near future we would have already been engaged so everyone knows this is serious.

"I would love to become Mrs. Spencer Davies"

"I love you so much Ashley, so much"

"I love you more Spencer Carlin, I love you so much more"

* * *

OK guys, i know bad ending but anyway, RR and let me know if i should like start another one of these with two random people and you like guess haha i promise it won't take like 3 months to finish ) well RR and i hope you enjoyed it 


End file.
